


A New Life

by Allenxedward



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen turned into a girl, Female!Allen, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, honey moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda is waiting til the right time to tell Allen something, but is called away for a mission. What will be do when he returns and finds out his lover is now a girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I panted as I laid beside my partner, Kanda, in bed. I rested my head on his chest and smiled, sadly. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"It's not my choice Allen. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I know."

"Listen Allen, when I return I want to talk to you about our relationship."

I was scared now. Did I do something wrong? "What is it?"

"Nevermind, I will talk to you when I get back, okay?"

I looked at him scared, he kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry, you aren't in trouble." He laughed.

I sighed in relief. "I love you."

"I love you too, Allen." He yawned. "Now get some sleep, I don't see how you have so much energy after sex."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, just shut up and sleep."

I curled up on his chest.

Kanda gently stroked my head.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly in his warm arms.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up, tangled in sheets, my lover was gone. I sighed and laid on his side of the bed. The sheets still smelled like him. I unwillingly crawled out of bed and dressed to go to breakfast. As I walked to breakfast, Timcanpy flew up and Komui's voice came from the speakers.

"Allen?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"After breakfast, please report to my office, your new mission is up."

"Alright." I nodded and walked to the dining hall, I hurried to eat and walked to Komui's office to see Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda waiting. I smiled. And walked in. "What's up?"

"You're on our team. We have to finish cleaning out the science department." Lenalee informed.

We all sighed, depressed. The science department had too much crazy stuff to mess with.

"We only have the basement left." She informed. "Are we ready to start?" She asked leading the way.

I nodded and followed, ready to get this over and done with.

We walked down to the dusty basement and started moving boxes out.

Miranda tripped, and we had our first accident of the day, Lenalee grew cat ears and a tail.

I sighed and made sure that she was okay. Lenalee said that she was fine and we continued our work. As we worked many accidents occurred, most caused by Miranda, in the end Krory could only ribbit like a frog and had a lizard tail. The only ones who weren't affected were Miranda and myself. But as we pack up the final boxes, I picked up a box on a crooked shelf and made the shelf wobble. Vials fell down when the shelf shook. I dodged each falling vial and accidently bumped into Miranda. Together we fell into a shelf and more vials fell. Fortunately only one hit us. I freaked out and waited for the change to come, but it never did. I looked at Miranda confused. "You okay?"

She nodded and I apologized for falling into her.

We finished up for the day and I excused myself to go to my room. I wasn't feeling well. I laid down on my bed and felt my body start to burn. I panted, not knowing what was happening. My body felt like it was being consumed by fire. I don't remember passing out, but soon everything was dark.


	3. Chapter 2

My head was spinning, opening my eyes only worsened it. "Kanda…" I whispered, before realizing my love wasn't there.

I slowly sat up, my body ached. I slowly stood up, wait… I thought back to yesterday and wondered if this could possibly be a side effect from the potion. I stumbled over to a mirror and looked at myself. I could see nothing wrong, besides my clothes being a bit big. Did the potion just shrink me, I wondered. My clothes were slightly damp from my cold sweat. I removed my shirt and looked down at my chest, it looked swollen, definitely around the areas of my nipples. I looked in the mirror and noticed my body looked like it had an hourglass figure, my hips abnormally profound. Slowly, I was piecing all of this together. I stripped completely down and was shocked by the lack of something down there. I threw my clothes back on and ran down the hall. I needed to get to Komui, as I turned the corner, I ran right into someone. We fell down, hard.

"I'm so sorry!"

I recognized the voice and loud apology. "Miranda, sorry it was my fault."

"Allen?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sick?"

"No…"

"Well, your voice sounds a little off." She said softly.

"Is it?"

"Yes, are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to talk to Komui."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Ummm… I guess you can." I helped her up and together we walked to Komui's office.

####

I opened the door and saw Komui sleeping. Miranda and me walked in and found Lenalee making him some coffee.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey Lenalee."

"What brings you here?"

"I have a problem…" I said, stepping forward.

"Are you sick?" Lenalee asked, noticing my voice, as she woke her brother.

"No, it is about one of the potions that was dropped on me yesterday."

"I don't see anything wrong." Lenalee said.

Komui walked up and looked me over, "Oh my god, it actually worked." He whispered.

"What worked?"

"Potion X."

"Wha?" I asked.

"Allen, have you looked your body over completely?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"So you know what's wrong."

"Yes."

Komui sighed. "Potion X was in experimental phase when I shut it down. It had undesirable effects…"

"Like what?" I feared that soon I was going to grow long hair and have a desire to wear nothing but pink or something stupid like that.

"It only has one effect. It's permanent."


	4. Chapter 3

I felt dizzy. I stumbled and fell onto the couch. This couldn't be happening.

"Brother, what's permanent? What's wrong with Allen?"

"Nothing is wrong." I cut in. I buried my face into my hands, what was Kanda going to say?

Komui pulled Lenalee and Miranda to the side.

"What is wrong?" Lenalee asked whispering, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing." Komui defended.

"Then what's wrong with Allen?"

"Well, you see… he is now a she."

"What?!" The two exclaimed, glancing over at Allen.

"He… I mean she, will need help adjusting. Can you take her under your care for a couple of days?"

The two girls were beyond shocked.

"Allen is going to need things and want to know things, that only you two can provide."

The two nodded.

"Your first mission with Allen is to take her shopping." Komui pulled out his wallet and gave Lenalee $300. "Get all the essentials and some new clothes, her clothes look a bit big." Komui instructed, noticing Allen was almost swimming in her clothes.

"Alright, we can do that." Lenalee promised.

Miranda walked over and sat beside Allen. "Allen, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I said standing.

"Do you need some time alone?"

"No." I said quickly, I didn't want to be left alone like this. I didn't know what to do.

"Allen, I hate to suggest this but… Do you want to come shopping with us? You need some new clothes."

I looked at them unsure.

"I know it's a guy's worst nightmare, but I promise we won't make it painful." Lenalee promised.

I nodded. "Alright."

Miranda and Lenalee escorted me out with them and we walked to the main gate.

####

Kanda walked down the streets of paris. He was bored, his mission was a simple akuma elimination. The problem was that akuma mostly struck at night, leaving him with nothing to do.

Lavi smiled. "What's up Yu?"

"Don't call me that." Kanda growled.

"Awwwwww, why Yu?"

Kanda growled.

"Looking for something special." Lavi asked, noticing Kanda had been looking in each store window.

"Nothing, mind your own business." Kanda snapped. He stopped in front of a jewelry store, his eyes landing on a thin silver band.

"Thinking about Allen, huh?"

Kanda blushed. "Shut up Usagi! Wait… how the hell did you even know that?!"

Lavi smirked. "I didn't, till now."

Kanda growled and stalked off mad.

"Wait! Hold up!" Lavi yelled, running after the exorcist.


	5. Chapter 4

I walked with Miranda and Lenalee as they walked down the street. They stopped and pulled me into a shop call Victoria's Secret.

They found a woman who worked there and pushed me forward.

"She needs to be measured." Lenalee explained.

I looked at her, questions filling my head. Measure me? For what?

"Hold your arms up sweetie." The lady instructed.

I looked at Lenalee and Miranda, unsure of what to do, but I raised my arms as the lady ordered.

She wrapped the measuring tape she had around her neck around my chest. "I would say… that she is a 32 B cup. If you wait in the changing rooms, I will bring you some to try." She suggested.

"Alright. Thank you." Lenalee smiled. "Can you bring some that are modest and plain?"

"Of course, be right back."

Lenalee and Miranda walked me to a dressing room and pushed me inside, alone.

"Take your shirt off." Lenalee instructed from the other side of the door.

I timidly took my shirt off.

Lenalee was handed the bras. "Try this one on." Lenalee said and tossed a white bra over the door to me.

I caught the bra and looked at it confused. "What's this?"

"A bra."

I looked at all the straps. "How do you put it on?" I could hear giggling.

"Do you need help? One of us can come in."

"No. I got it." I said undoing the latch, figuring out the bra myself. I eventually got it on and it looked and felt weird.

"How does it look?"

I blushed. "I don't know."

"Can Miranda come in and see?"

"I guess…"

Miranda walked in and smiled. "Allen, it looks good."

I blushed.

"Does it fit good?" Lenalee asked before coming in to investigate for herself. "Oh yeah, that's your size. We'll get the basic colors, white, neutral, and black."

"What's neutral?"

Miranda giggled.

"Neutral is a skin color." Lenalee explained.

"Oh…"

"Alright, next is panties."

"What?"

"Underwear." Lenalee giggled. "Your hips are about the same size as mine, so I will go get my size." Lenalee walked off leaving me about the color of Lavi's hair from all my blushing.

"This is the embarrassing step, but after this everything will be better." Miranda promised.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

Lenalee returned and I tried on the panties, they fit good. Lenalee got me the three basic colors in panties too.

The two dragged me with them as they looked threw the store. I spotted the lingerie and paused, I blushed. I could wear lingerie now, but would Kanda like it?

"Found something you like Allen?" Lenalee asked noticing I was looking at a red and black piece of lingerie.

"No, I was just daydreaming."

"About what?" Lenalee asked.

"It's nothing."

"It was Kanda wasn't it?"

My face turned bright red. "What? Of course not!" I laughed nervously.

"Allen, I can read you like a book. You two obviously have feelings for each other. Heck, I know for a fact that you two already had sex numerous times."

"Wh-what?" I squeaked.

"Yep! There is video footage from golems, awkward laundry orders, you two are always sneaking around at night, and let's not forget I've seen you once or twice walking back to your room before dawn; with your hair messed up, clothes on backwards or inside out, belt unbuckled, and sometimes you're not even wearing shoes."

I blushed.

"So just tell me the truth from now on."

"Sorry Lenalee."

"It's okay, but you two need to be careful now that you're female. Before you have sex, come to me, okay?"

I nodded.

"Let's pay and move onto our next stop, we need to get you some new clothes."

I followed close behind her, uncertain about many things.

####

The three of us returned to the Order, carrying plenty of shopping bags. The three of us carried them to my room. Miranda and Lenalee left me alone for the evening, feeling that they've tortured me enough.

I dug through my drawers of my dresser emptying all the contents that I could no longer use. It hurt a bit, but at least they didn't make me get only skirts and dresses. I was forced into two skirts and a sundress, but I will probably never wear them. I packed away my clothes, wanting my love to return as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 5

Kanda looked out the window of the train; it had been a week since he had seen Allen. He missed his love dearly and was anxious to see him, he had a little surprise up his sleeve.

####

It had almost been a week since I became a girl. I had gotten use to most things, but what I hadn't gotten use too were all the stares. Everyone was shocked about my sudden change; some couldn't take me seriously and laughed. It hurt my pride a little, but I try to ignore them. I wanted Kanda to come back, I felt like I needed him. He comforted me. I sniffed, great I was crying. I was lying in bed, I hated going out it public like this. I buried my face into my pillow and cried.

####

Kanda' train arrived at nine at night. Kanda walked to the Order, in search of his little Moyashi. He fumbled through his bag and found his key to Allen's room. Kanda arrived at Allen's room and unlocked it. The room was dark, he entered it to find Allen sleeping. He set his stuff down and gently crawled in bed with his love.

####

I opened my eyes, what was touching me? I looked to see Kanda.

"Didn't mean to wake you." He smiled and gently pet my hair.

"Your home." I smiled.

Kanda kissed me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Did I miss anything?"

I was silent for a moment. I couldn't tell him, not now. I will give him one more night thinking I am still a male. "No."


	7. Chapter 6

I woke to find myself curled up on Kanda' s chest. I yawned and felt his arms coil around my waist. I didn't want him to find out, but he was eventually going to get it.

Kanda slowly opened his eyes and looked up." "Morning."

"Morning." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Are you sick?"

Crap! Already he was starting to notice. "No! Ummm Kanda…"

He looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry Kanda."

"Allen, what's wrong?" He sat up with me in his lap.

"Kanda… I don't know how to explain this, but…"

"Allen," He held me close. "I still love you, please don't break up with me."

I was thrown through a loop for a second. "What?! I would never do that. I love you Kanda."

"I love you too, Allen." He kissed me gently. "I never want to lose you."

I nuzzled Kanda's neck. "Kanda, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

I couldn't tell him. I took his hand and laid it on one of my legs, so he could feel the soft skin of my shaved legs. I moved his hand up my body, making him feel the curve of my waist. I left his hand lingering on my chest, cupping one of my newest growths on my body.

His face was completely red, I had never seen him look so embarrassed before. "Allen… are you a girl?"

I nodded.

"But how? What the hell happened to you?!"

My eyes teared up and I hugged him, I knew he would hate what I have become. I cried into his shirt.

"Wow, Allen. Calm down."

"A potion turned me into a girl and now I am like this forever." I wept.

Kanda comforted his love. "Easy, Allen I love you. I will always love you, looks don't matter to me."

I continued to cry as he held me.

"Allen, can you stop crying for a second? I need to ask you something."

I looked up, he wasn't going to dump me was he?

He got down on one Knee before me. "Allen, in all relationships there are difficulties and challenges to be faced. Only the weak can't make it through, but I think we are strong."

"Oh my God, What's happening?" I asked startled, my heart was racing so fast.

"Allen you haven't changed to me. You might look different, but you will forever be, my little Moyashi."

I wipped some tears away.

Kanda reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little box. He opened it up to show a little silver band. "Allen Walker, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 7

I was at a loss for words. I sat there a few minutes looking dumb founded at the ring.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

I nodded, still speechless.

Kanda chuckled and slid the ring onto my engagement finger and I fell into his arms, happier than I have ever been.

Kanda smiled and held me close. "I love you, my beautiful Fiancé."

"I love you too." I glanced at the ring, it was so beautiful.

Kanda kissed me.

One second we were kissing and the next I was laying down with Kanda on top of me, kissing my neck and unbuttoning my shirt.

Lenalee's words ran through my head, but I pushed them away, one time couldn't hurt.

I ran my fingers through his hair, untying his hair tie and letting his long midnight blue hair fall around us.

If you don't like hardcore, please skip to next bold print! Thank you!

Kanda removed my shirt and kissed my collarbone. Kanda made sure to leave a nice dark mark. "I love you." He whispered against my chest.

"I love you too." I moaned as he pulled down my bra and licked one of my nipples.

"Your moans are beautiful." He whispered as he struggled with the latch on my bra, kissing my chest.

I stripped him of his shirt and his pants.

Eventually, Kanda stripped me of everything. He kissed the inside of my thighs, now noticing I had two entries instead of one. He licked the entry, finding it very moist, no need for lube. He lined up his hips and slowly pushed into me.

I threw my head back wanting to scream, the pain was similar to when I was a virgin.

####

Allen was in pain, I could tell by the look in her face. I kissed her chest, "Easy." I cooed. She was so tight, like a virgin. I stayed still within her and let her adjust to my size. I waited with her for a few minutes, she finger combed my hair as I kissed her.

"I think you can move now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"No, you're fine. Please, I want to feel you." She whispered in my ear.

"Alright, if you insist." I smirked and kissed her as I slowly thrust my hips.

She moaned against my lips.

I thrust harder into her, her tightness felt so good, I wanted more.

Her moans only made me thrust harder, eventually, I was slamming my hips into her going as fast and as hard as I could. I felt my seed spray into her. I panted and pulled out of her, semen still dripping from my tip. I wrapped her in my arms. "I love you."

Continue on if you skipped!

She kissed my cheek. "I love you, Kanda." She panted.

I smiled and held her close as we slowly drifted back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning beautiful."

I looked down at Kanda, apparently I had slept on his chest again. "Morning." I blushed when my stomach growled.

He chuckled and I kissed my forehead. "Hungry?"

I nodded.

He laughed. "Let's go get you some breakfast."

####

I stayed close to Kanda as we walked down the hall. I kept getting strange looks but now, with Kanda there, it was like I was getting more. I couldn't stand it!

"You okay?" He asked looking down to me.

I nodded. "I will be fine."

We walked into the cafeteria and Lavi glomped me. "Allen! Is it true? Is it true?" Lavi looked me over. "Sorry, but Lenalee told me. Wow, you make a very pretty girl."

"Lavi!" Lenalee scolded. She walked up to us. "Sorry Allen." She gasped when she saw the ring on my finger. "Allen? Are you…?"

Kanda smiled and held me close.

"Oh my god! That is great! Congratulations! Wow! An engagement!"

I laughed softly.

"Allen, can I please be your maid of honor? Pretty please? I will plan everything, you won't have to lift a finger. I promise." She begged.

I shrugged. "If you want to, go ahead."

"Oh! Thank you Allen!" She squealed.

"If you will excuse us, we are going to breakfast." Kanda cut in.

"Sure, sorry for keeping you." She ran off ranting to herself about what she wanted to plan first.

I laughed and for the first time, I kissed Kanda in public.

"Well that is a first." Kanda smirked, before kissing me back.


	10. Chapter 9

It's been three weeks since Kanda has come home to the Order. Since then, I decided to move in with Kanda. I liked sleeping with Kanda, in both ways.

I woke up at around four in the morning, feeling ill. I was wrapped up in Kanda's arms. I gently tried to work my way free, without waking him up. But I felt vomit rush into my throat. I ran into the bathroom and vomited my guts into the toilet.

"Allen?" I looked up to see Kanda standing there. "Are you okay?" He asked. I could hear the sleepiness in his voice.

I wanted to answer, but I threw up instead.

"It's not that period thing, is it? Lenalee says that you are supposed to have one soon." Kanda said, tired.

I vomited again.

"Do you need anything?"

"Water."

Kanda ran off and got me some water. When he returned, I drank the glassful and tried to calm my upset stomach.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I still feel sick." I answered.

"You're as pale as a ghost. Do you want me to go get Komui?"

"No."

He gently brushed my bangs out from in front of my face. "Do you want to come back to bed?"

"No."

Kanda sighed, "Alright." He got up and left me alone.

I felt lonely; I wanted nothing more than for him to stay. But I knew he was tired. I vomited into the toilet and rested my head on the lid. Something brushed against my shoulders, startled, I looked up.

Kanda had draped a blanket onto my shoulders. "You were shivering."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Just relax and try to get some sleep." He ordered and laid on the floor next to me.

I smiled. "I love you." I didn't get an answer in reply, Kanda was already snoring right beside me.


	11. Chapter 10

Lavi smiled and looked around the cafeteria, looking for anyone he knew he could bother. He saw Kanda sitting in a corner, not looking very menacing today. Lavi walked over and sat down beside Kanda. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

Kanda yawned.

"Late night?"

"Early morning." Kanda grumbled.

"Allen's still sick?" Lavi asked in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"She probably has the flu." Kanda yawned and ate his soba, not wanting to be disturbed by Lavi.

"Where is she?"

"Komui's office, she wanted a checkup to make sure it is the flu and not something else."

"Well, I hope it's nothing serious." Lavi said standing up.

####

Komui looked at the information I had just gave him. "Allen, let me read the symptom list to you and tell me if this is right. You report nausea in morning (sometimes throughout the day) and the smell of food is not only unappealing but it also causes nausea."

I nodded.

Komui looked over at Lenalee. "Allen, have you had any sexual intercourse in the past month?"

I blushed. "Well, ummm…"

"Allen." Komui scolded. "What is it that you aren't telling us?"

"Kanda and I have been having sex for weeks now." I blurted out.

Komui nodded. "I am guessing that you didn't use any protection?"

I shook my head.

"Allen…"

I looked up a little frightened. Lenalee probably wanted to kill me, I went against what she said.

Komui handed me a package. "I want you to go and take this test."

"What is it?"

"It's a pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test?" I squeaked.

"Yep, it is just to be sure. But I'm pretty positive that you are with child."

I felt myself go pale.

"Come back to me if the next is negative. You are dismissed."

I stood up and looked at the little package. I walked back to my room after thanking Komui. I entered the room Kanda and I shared and I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I read the instructions and took the test.

I heard the door open and close to our bedroom and I heard someone flop down on the bed, Kanda was back. After a few minutes, I looked at the results. There was a weird '+' sign on it. I looked through the instructions and read to see what it meant. My heart stopped when I read it.

I was pregnant.

####

Allen peaked her head out from the bathroom. "Kanda…?"

I opened my eyes and looked up. "Hey… Are you okay?"

Allen nodded. "Kanda can you come here?"

I sighed and crawled out of bed, dragging a bit. "What?"

"I have something to show you."

I gave her a confused look when she showed me a device with a positive sign on it. "What's this?"

She then handed me a small booklet. "Read this." She said pointing to where the '+' was on the page.

I slowly read, my eyes widening in disbelief with each word. I looked at her. "So, this means…? And you are…? From when we…?" I stuttered in disbelief.

Allen nodded. "Kanda, I'm pregnant with your child."

That was the last thing I heard before my world went dark.


	12. Chapter 11

I woke to see Allen looking down at me. I sat up, noticing I was on the bed with a cloth on my forehead. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Allen explained, removing the wet cloth.

"Yeah… I remember that." I looked at Allen. "Allen, are you really...?"

Allen nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize." I gently held her. "This is partly my fault too."

She laughed.

"But are you sure you want it?" I asked.

"You're not suggesting…?" Allen's eyes widened in shock.

"No, not abortion. I meant adoption. We don't have to keep it if you don't want to. You'll be a teenage mother if this all goes through."

Allen nodded. "I want this though."

I shrugged. "As long as you want this then I won't say anything." I gently kissed my fiancé "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

I gently laid a hand over her stomach; nothing was different as much as I could tell.

She smiled, "Give it a couple of months. It is just now starting to look like a baby."

I smiled and kissed her. "You know what this means right?"

She looked at me confused. "What?"

"We need to get married before the baby is born."

"Why?" She asked me, smiling.

"Because," I smiled, "I want this child to be born with the family name Walker."

Allen blushed. "Wait. You're taking my name?"

"Yep, Yu and Allen walker. I think it has a better ring than Yu and Allen Kanda."

Allen kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

I laughed. "I love you."

She looked up at me with beautiful silver eyes. "I love you too."

I gently kissed her as I held her in my arms.


	13. Chapter 12

I listened to Lenalee as she was planning the wedding.

"So what will the color theme be?" She asked.

I looked up. "What?"

"Allen, can you pay attention for a little bit? Your wedding is in a week."

"I know." I sighed and gently rubbed my stomach. I was currently three months along. Today Komui had me scheduled for an ultrasound to see the gender.

"I like red." I said looking through the color choices.

"Red?" Lenalee asked holding the color up. "It's a little dark, lighter colors look better for things like this."

I looked through the color choices.

"What about a baby blue?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"What about powder pink?"

I shook my head no and paused. "What about lilac purple?" I asked showing her the color.

"That's pretty." She held up the color to my face. "Yes, the color compliments your eyes very well."

I smiled.

"Next is your bouquet."

"Lenalee, you don't have to make this grand, just a small wedding is fine."

"No. You deserve this!" She said. "Oh! I know! You should carry a lotus down the aisle. That will be perfect!"

I laughed and the door of the library opened. Kanda walked up and kissed me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "I'll be back later."

Lenalee smiled. "Okay. See you later!"

"Sounds good." I said and walked with Kanda. Kanda seemed full of energy today.

"Is someone excited?" I asked.

He huffed and looked away, "Maybe a little."

I laughed. "You're cute when you're excited. It's okay. I'm excited too." I informed him. I had been planning with Kanda for weeks on just about everything for the baby from names to planning what we would do for a baby's room. Kanda said that I had a glow when I talked about our soon to be little one, but I think he was just trying to make me happy. All I knew was that I was in love with our unborn child.

We walked into Komui's office.

Komui smiled. "Are we ready for the ultrasound?"

I nodded.

"Then come with me."

We followed Komui to a different room with a lab table that had a monitor beside it.

"Allen, lay down please and I will get you prepped."

I laid down on the table and relaxed, holding onto Kanda's hand.

Komui pulled up my shirt; you could see a slight bulge on my stomach. Komui eyed it suspiciously and rubbed a cold gel onto it. He pulled out a pad, "Let's see what you have here." He smiled and applied the pad to my stomach and moved it around. His brow furrowed. He brought out his stethoscope and pressed the end to my abdomen, listening. Komui removed his stethoscope and used the pad to look at the ultrasound.

I could sense in the air that something was wrong.

Komui turned off the ultrasound and sat down on a stool.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked, holding my hand.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do. Your child no longer has a heartbeat."


	14. Chapter 13

"What the hell do you mean?!" I roared.

"Kanda, the little one is dead and it probably has been for a week or so. This is called a miscarriage and it's common for young mothers to have. My advice is to give the body a few months, six to be safe, and let it clean itself up. Then try again, okay?" Komui instructed.

I nodded and looked over at Allen, she was still as a statue. "Allen are you alright?"

She looked away from me and nodded.

Komui disappeared and returned with an orange bottle. He handed it to me. "This is for depression and it will help clear up her reproductive system. Make sure she takes them, but they may make her drowsy."

I nodded.

"I will leave you two alone." He said and walked out.

I walked over and gently held her hand. "Let's get you to our room, okay?"

She nodded, sniffling.

I gently picked her up.

She buried her face into my shirt; I could feel her warm tears drenching my shirt.

I carried her back to our room and laid her down on our bed. I gently wiped some tears from her face. "Allen, this is not your fault."

She almost chocked on her tears. "Yes it is. This is all my fault."

I hugged her, letting her cry. "You heard Komui right? Let's give it six months and we can try again."

She shook her head. "I don't want to try again. I don't want another to suffer."

"Allen…"

"I don't want another baby to die." She cried.

"Oh, Allen." I gently stroked her head, holding her. I dug in my pocket and pulled out the pills Komui gave me. "Can you take this?" I asked, handing her a pill.

She nodded and dry swallowed it.

I kissed her forehead. "That's my girl." I held her until her sobbing started to die, soon it was little hiccups with tears. I shook my head and laid her down. She must have loved it deeply to have fallen asleep crying.


	15. Chapter 14

I walked into our room carrying a tray loaded with food. "Hello beautiful."

Allen looked up, her cheeks were tear stained, She clutched a pillow she was crying into closer to her chest.

"Allen you need to eat." I scolded her noticing she also refused to touch her breakfast.

She nodded.

I gave her the tray of food. "I love you." I kissed her cheek and watched her stir some soup that I dissolved her medication into.

She set her spoon down and pushed it aside.

"Allen." I scolded. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Allen, It's been a week. You need to move on with your life."

Allen nodded.

I sighed. "You know, we were supposed to get married today."

Allen nodded.

I gently held her hand. "Let's get married tomorrow."

She looked at me confused. "What?"

I smiled. "Allen, I want to be a married man. I'm ready to be a Walker."

Allen smiled softly.

"There's the smile that I love!" I kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said and kissed me back.

I stood up and walked to our closet. I searched through her half.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" She asked.

I pulled out a dress that was sky blue with a white outline. I handed it to her. "I'm taking you out on a date." I smiled. "I haven't seen you in this one."

"I don't want to go."

"Oh come on Allen, please?" I gave her a pleading look.

She sighed. "Fine."

I kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom, leaving me alone to get dressed.

I threw on a gray dress shirt and black pants. I then brushed out my hair and wore it in a low ponytail.

I heard the bathroom door open and I saw Allen step out in the beautiful sky blue dress. She looked so small and dainty. The dress complimented her eyes and hair.

I walked over and kissed her. "You're beautiful."

She blushed. "Th-Thanks."

I kissed her again. "You ready to go?"

"Go where?" She asked.

"To town."

She hesitated for a moment. "I changed my mind."

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because," she looked timidly at her arm.

"Is this what you are bothered by?" I asked as I held her left hand.

She didn't answer.

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. "I think it is beautiful."

She blushed and averted eye contact.

I smiled and kissed her. "Anyone who gives you so much as a glance, I swear that I will kill them."

She laughed softly.

"So will you come with me?"

She nodded and grabbed some white flats. "I'm ready."

I smiled and slipped my boots on. I held her hand. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 15

We walked to the village and looked around. "So what's the plan?" I asked her. "Dinner? A movie? Dancing? Shopping?"

"I don't know." She blushed.

"Want to just walk around a bit?"

"Ummm… I guess." She shrugged.

We walked, hand-in-hand around looking at all the shops. She stopped at a flower shop and looked at some roses.

I bought some blue forget-me-nots and gently laid them behind her ear, entangling them within her silky white hair.

She was so beautiful.

"You look amazing."

She blushed.

I chuckled and kissed her. We walked around and I bought her some strawberry ice cream. I smiled, at least she was eating. I leaned over and stole a lick from her ice cream. She giggled and offered me some which I denied. I wrapped an arm around her waist, I loved being able to express my love in public.

We walked to the park and sat on a bench. We sat there and watched a duck and its family on the water.

I kissed her cheek. "Allen, I want to try again."

She looked at me confused. "What?"

"I want to… you know… try again."

"R-really?" She asked; hope building up in her voice.

"Yes. I don't want this to be an accident though, I want to have sex with you with the purpose of having a baby."

She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you Kanda."

I held her close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat there for a while until I stood, "Let's get some dinner."

She nodded and walked with me.

I led her to a restaurant. "Does Italian sound good?"

She nodded, smiling.

We walked inside and were seated by a window.

The waitress gave us menus and left us alone. She gently held my hand under the table.

"Allen, we don't have to hide anymore." I gently offered my hand on top of the table to her.

She blushed and took it.

I held her innocence hand and gently kissed the cross on the back of her hand.

The waitress returned and I ordered the pasta for two.

Allen blushed.

The waitress left us.

"Allen, you are beautiful."

Her face darkened. "You're embarrassing me."

"That's embarrassing?"

She nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not lying." I informed her.

After a few minutes the waitress came and set the plate down in front of us.

"Do you need another plate?" She asked.

"No, we will be fine." I answered.

She left us alone.

"Eat up." I said as she looked at the food.

"I thought you didn't like spaghetti."

"I don't prefer it, but you like it." I said taking a bite.

She ate; it made me happy to see her eat again.

Dinner was good, I ate a little and let her have the rest.

She finished eating and I smiled.

"You got pasta sauce on your face." I said.

"What? Where?" She asked, using a napkin to wipe her face."

I leaned over and kissed her. "I got it."

She laughed. "You are so cheesy."

"You ready?"

She nodded.

I paid the check and we walked out with her holding my hand. We walked down the street and I heard music. I led her down a street to where a group was playing. I tossed a few dollars into a hat. I rested my hands on her waist as I danced with her.

She would always give a small giggle when I twirled her.

We danced for hours until we got tired and the sun started to go down.

She yawned.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Let's go to the Order."

She nodded.

We walked back when she paused after we got past the main gate.

"Allen?" I asked.

She walked out into the middle of the field and laid down.

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to join her. I laid down with her, the sky was crystal clear. "It's a beautiful night."

She gently held my hand. "It is."

"You can see all the stars."

She nodded.

"If I tell you something, promise you won't laugh?" I asked turning my head to look from the sky to her.

She smiled. "Of course I won't laugh."

"Well, when I was out of missions I would always look at the sky and see the beautiful stars. They reminded me of your beautiful eyes." I smiled, I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

We watched stars until she yawned again. I stood up and helped her up, together, we walked back to our room.

She kissed me. "I love you."

I smiled. "No, don't thank me. You needed this."

"But still thank you."

I tilted her head up and placed a tender kiss on her soft pink lips.


	17. Chapter 16

We didn't exactly wed the next day, Lenalee wouldn't allow us. She said we needed time to plan this out perfectly, so we waited. A month went by and now I am standing before the altar with everyone from the Order sitting in the pews of the church watching me. I was nervous and looked to Lavi and Marie, my best men.

Lavi smiled.

Marie whispered something to Lavi and he laughed. "Marie says to calm down; your heart is going to stop if you let it keep beating so fast." Lavi whispered.

I chuckled, I was so nervous. I adjusted my tie; I should also add that I was twitchy.

Music started to play and I turned to see my love walking down the aisle. My breath hitched for a second, she was beautiful.

She wore a long white dress with light purple outlines. A piece of her hair was pulled back behind her ear and pinned up with a small purple lotus. In her hands was a white lotus with a purple ribbon tied around its stem.

She walked up to me.

I smiled at her, she even had makeup on. She had light purple eyeshadow, enough to barely see.

Lenalee and Miranda stood at Allen's side smiling.

As the pastor read the bible, I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

"Yu Kanda, do you take Allen Walker to be your wedded wife? In sickness and in health, till death do you two part?"

I smiled and took the ring Timcanpy brought over and slid it onto her finger. "I do."

"Allen Walker, do you take Yu Kanda to be your wedded husband? In sickness and held, till death do you two part?"

Allen took the silver band and slid it onto my finger. "I do." She said looking up, her eyes were beautiful little moonlight pools.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I gently tilted her chin up and kissed her softly.

I could hear everyone cheer. I smiled at my wife, I was a married man. I offered my arms to her, making her smile and she took it. I escorted her out of the chapel and walked her down to the grand hall where everyone met up with us to congratulate us.

Lenalee pulled us aside to take some wedding photos.

Allen tossed her lotus to Lenalee, making her blush. Allen smiled and nudge Lavi, he blushed seeing Lenalee with the bouquet.

Music started playing and Lenalee pushed Allen and me into the middle of the room.

"This is your song, dance you two." Lenalee said.

I looked down at my wife. She put a hand on my shoulder and I placed a hand on her small waist and held her other hand as we danced. Others joined us to dance and soon everyone was dancing. I held Allen close as we danced. We danced for a while before we walked to a table to sit down.

"I never told you how beautiful you look." I said, seeing blush cover her face.

"Thank you."

I held her hand, just before Lenalee was pushing us out of our seats to go cut the cake. I cut the cake with Allen; we then had to lock arms and try to feed each other. We smirked at each other and shoved the cake into each other's face. We laughed, having gotten the cake all over our faces.

The wedding party eventually died down and soon everyone was heading to their room for the night. I picked up my wife, after she yawned.

She giggled, "What are you doing?"

I smiled. "I can't give you much of a honey moon, but I can improvise."

She smiled and I carried her to our room.


	18. Chapter 17

Allen jumped from one building to the other.

"*Tch* Allen *tch* Allen come in *tch*"

Allen pulled the earring/mouth piece close to her mouth. "This is Allen, over." She said and stopped running when she saw the target below.

"Are you in position?"

"Yes."

"Kanda and Lavi are also in position, attack when ready."

"Roger." She said and stood on the ledge of the building before jumping. She activated crown clown and used clown belt to secure the level 4 akuma.

Kanda and Lavi attacked and hit the level 4.

"You three are weak!" The level 4 yelled and shot at Kanda and Lavi.

Allen stretched clown belt to guard Lavi and Kanda from the bullets.

"Weak exorcists! Stupid exorcists!" The level 4 laughed.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and crown clown disappeared.

A level 3 appeared, dragging an unconscious Allen by her short hair, laughing.

"Stupid girl exorcist!" The level 4 laughed.

"Allen!" Kanda yelled and ran at the level 4.

Lavi grabbed him and pulled Kanda back. "She is fine, just unconscious. Don't lose your cool."

Kanda glared at the akuma.

Allen was bleeding heavily from a cut on her forehead.

"You care for this girl." The level 4 laughed at Kanda. "I should break her neck right now and have you watch." The level 4 yanked Allen up.

Kanda was on edge. Lavi held him still. "If we move, he will kill Allen."

"If we don't' move, he will kill her."

"Your friend is as good as dead." The level 4 akuma snickered. He broke off a spike off the level 3. "Now watch her die right before you!" The level 4 jammed the spike into Allen's left eye.

Allen let out a shriek in pain.

The akuma laughed.

Kanda pushed Lavi aside and ran at the level 3.

"Not yet!" Lavi yelled.

Kanda attacked the level 4, pushing it back and snatching his wife away, as he was shot continuously. He retreated, protecting Allen. He returned to Lavi's side and laid Allen down; he ripped off a piece of the battle skirt on his uniform and pressed it to her forehead and eye.

"Kanda, we need back up."

"Like, I don't know that!" Kanda growled, as he tried to care for his injured wife.

"This is Lavi, come in, we are being murdered out here. There is a level three, I repeat, there is a level three. " Lavi said into the earring.

Lavi held off the akuma bullets and suddenly they stopped.

The reinforcements had arrived.

Miranda rushed over as Lenalee and Lavi fought. "I was told. I was needed." She said to Kanda.

Kanda showed her Allen and she set up a barrier. "Go, I will watch over her for now."

Kanda nodded and ran to join the battle.

Lavi and Lenalee attack the level 4 and Kanda slipped in and destroyed it with a powerful blow. Lenalee backed off and let Lavi fire stamp the level 3 and drown it in a sea of fire.

"That was easy enough." Lenalee smiled.

Lavi rolled his eye. "Yeah, but we did the hard part and drew them out."

She laughed. "Sure we will go with that."

Kanda ran to Miranda, the first chance he got. He walked into her barrier and sat down with Allen.

All of her injuries were healed, for now.

"We destroyed them. " I informed the two.

Allen smiled. "That's good."

"I'm sorry." Kanda said, he felt horrible, he felt like he did nothing to protect his wife.

"Don't apologize. I was injured because I was not paying attention."

Kanda kissed Allen gently. "Let's go home."

####

Komui sat at a table along with the rest of the Black Order representatives.

Malcom C. Leverrier sat before them, "This is an inexcusable act."

"My section has done nothing wrong." Komui defended.

"Not only did you authorize a wedding, but it was between two exorcists, and they both use to be a male! This is a sin against God!"

"The wedding was between a man and woman who loved each other very much. I believe in the eyes of God, this is a bright light shining in our dark world."

"This is a disgrace, definitely when Walker is suspected to be host to the 14th."

"There is nothing I can do now. The wedding occurred almost five months ago." Komui informed.

"Allen Walker is a threat to society, if you are so insistent about letting her wander free, then I am assigning her a guard to watch over her. Howard Link will be her guard at all times."

"Kanda will not be thrilled with the idea of another man, constantly watching his wife." Komui pointed out.

Everyone looked around nervously, they all knew that Kanda was not one to mess with.

"Allen Walker will constantly have a guard with her, watching her and her behavior."

Komui nodded, defeated.

"Alright, when Allen returns she will be assigned to Howard Link."


	19. Chapter 18

Once we had arrived back at the Order, Miranda relieved her barrier and I returned to my bleeding, unconscious state. The medical team made swift work of my injuries and soon I found myself waking up in the infirmary with someone holding my hand. I turned my head to see Kanda.

He smiled and gently kissed my hand. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

I smiled, my left hand felt my bandaged head and eye.

"Head Nurse said you will be out of here by tonight."

I nodded, that sounded good.

"By the way," Kanda held up three fingers, "How many finger am I holding up?"

"Three?" I asked confused.

"What's your name?"

"Allen Walker."

"What's my name?"

"Kanda."

"What's my new name?"

"Yu Walker."

"Why did I change my name?"

"We got married."

"Good," Kanda smiled, "Just checking for a concussion."

I laughed softly.

There was a knock at the door, before I could say they could come in, they barged in.

It was a strange mustache man that looked a lot like Hitler and a blonde guy with two moles on his forehead, Komui was far behind them.

The Hitler-man introduced himself as Malcom C. Leverrier, he then gave me a chocolate cake. I looked at the cake, unsure.

The blonde introduced himself as Howard Link.

Komui walked up to me and explained everything.

"So, you suspect me of being the 14th? And you don't intend to let me out of your sights?"

"That is correct. I will be assigning Howard Link to watch over you." Leverrier said.

"Hell no!" Kanda growled. "We work for you, risk our lives for you, and now you say that you don't trust us and demand on stalking us. We are soldiers who at least deserve some freaking trust."

Komui nodded.

"Either you go with it, or I will arrest both of you for resistance." Leverrier ordered.

I looked at Kanda, unsure. I was going to have a strange buy following me at all times, it was awkward to even think about.

"Listen you…" Kanda growled at the blonde. "Touch Allen and I will slice you to pieces."

"I have no attention of even achieving conversational interaction with Ms. Walker. I am only here to observe." Link said.

Kanda glared and returned his attention to Allen.

####

Allen was released from the infirmary and for a week, Allen and Kanda tried to get comfortable with the blonde mole-head constantly following them. Even on dates he tagged along and just watched them. It was getting on Kanda's nerves.

The only time they were alone was at night, but Link was in the room next door, so they always felt constricted.

"Allen." Kanda whispered one night and silently started kissing her neck.

"Wha?" She asked, waking up.

"We should have sex."

"Now? It's like two in the morning." Allen muttered, too sleepy to have this conversation.

"He is listening to us. I know he is awake, he can hear us right now."

"Then shut up and go to sleep. You are so paranoid."

"Allen, please?"

Kanda waited for a reply and was rewarded with super soft snoring. Kanda sighed and tried to meditate and clear his head, he just couldn't shake the thought of Link always watching over them.


	20. Chapter 19

Lenalee bounced walked over beaming at me. She then handed me an envelope smiling.

I looked up from breakfast and accepted the envelope. "What's this?"

"Something for both you and Kanda."

"What is it?" I asked opening it.

"Just look and see." She smiled.

Link stood beside me, bored.

I pulled out a letter and read it over. "Oh my God!" I jumped up and hugged Lenalee. "Thank you so much!"

"Go and get packed, my brother has given you two a bit of vacation time."

I nodded and ran to one of the sparring rooms where I found Kanda sparring Marie.

He looked up when he saw me. "What's up Allen?" He asked, seeing me so excited.

I ran into his arms and showed him the letter. "Lenalee is sending us to Paris to stay at the Lutetia hotel in the president's suite for a week."

Kanda looked at the letter, reading it over, before smirking and picking me up. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He smiled and excused himself from the spar and carried me to our room to pack.

####

"Do you really need to come?" Kanda asked, irritated by Link following them onto the train.

"It is my job." He answered.

"Well, you are sleeping in the lobby." Kanda informed, he didn't want the blonde to ruin his time with me.

"I have made accommodations for myself. I have no intention of listening to your love making."

I blushed; did they really have to speak out loud about this? I distracted Kanda and made sure the two did not interact.

####

We got our room keys at the front desk and used the elevators to get to our room.

Allen was so excited, it was cute. She led me to our room and we entered.

There was a huge king sized bed, with a table and chairs in the corner of the room. On the table was a box with a note on it and beside was a bucket of ice with champagne cooling.

"This is a nice set up." I admitted and set our bags down. I gently kissed her.

She smiled and led me to the table.

On the table was a note addressed to her. She opened it and read.

I looked over her shoulder; it said that we had seven days to do what we wanted. It informed us that there were some pregnancy tests in the bathroom and it wished us luck. It also mentioned that the box was for Allen. I kissed her cheek and let her open her gift as I cracked open the champagne.

She blushed seeing her gift.

"What did Komui and Lenalee get you?"

"Oh… ummm… you will see."

I smiled and offered her a glass. "Is it something sexy? Or is it something naughty?"

She blushed and accepted the glass. "Maybe a little of both."

I smirked. "Sounds perfect. So… When do you want to start this?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Allen set her glass down after taking a sip and grabbed the box. "Be ready for me." She smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

I drained my glass and set it down. I stripped down and slipped under the covers. I untied my hair and let if fall. I waited patiently for her.

Allen peeked her head out. "Don't laugh okay?"

"Of course not. I want to see." I said.

She stepped out in red and black lingerie.

My eyes widened, she looked so sexy.

She blushed. "Do you not like it?"

"No. I love it. "I pulled back the sheets and pat the spot beside me. "Ready?"

She smiled and crawled in bed with me.

I kissed her and pulled her close. "Now that you are all dressed up, can I undress you?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "I am all yours."


	21. Chapter 21

Four days and no luck, Kanda tried his hardest, but each test Allen took the next morning just injured his pride.

Allen emerged from the bathroom the next morning. "No luck."

Kanda sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Allen walked over and hugged Kanda.

"I'm sorry Allen. I can't do it."

"Kanda, we still have time."

"I know." Kanda kissed his wife. "I want to give you want you want, but…"

"We will try again tonight." Allen said. "Let's just rest."

Kanda nodded. "Alright."

Allen stood and kissed Kanda. "Let's go out to eat." She suggested.

"Alright Beautiful." He kissed Allen and stood up and started to get dressed. "It's a little early for dinner."

They had been waking up at noon every day since they had late nights.

"We should explore a little." She said pulling on a little lime green dress.

"Are you sure that we can't stay and take a nap?" Kanda asked, wrapping an arm around Allen's waist.

"No, naps equal sex when it comes to you."

Kanda laughed. "Awww… Please?"

"No. Your body needs to rest. Now put a shirt on."

Kanda looked down, he was only wearing pants. "You mean that I can't go out like this?"

Allen laughed and found a white dress shirt and handed it to Kanda.

Kanda sighed and dressed. "So, where are we going to go?"

"I don't know." She smiled and held his hand before walking out.

####

We walked down the streets looking at all we could. She was enjoying this.

"So where do you want to eat?"

She shrugged. "They all look really good."

I laughed and felt a glare on my neck. I turned to see Link watching us. I pulled Allen close and kissed her, giving him something to see.

Allen gasped.

I looked down to see her left eye activated. "Where is it?" I asked, looking around, holding her close.

"There are 5, about a block from here."

"Stay here with Link." I ordered and ran down the streets, following her directions.

####

I huffed. "He will be back in a minute." I said and sat down at a café table. I was a little bothered that he didn't bring me with him. So what if I was a girl, I could fight! I looked at the menu and ordered a coffee. "Would you like something Link?" I asked looking up from the menu to see a woman with blonde hair, in Link's clothes. "Who are you?" I asked, standing. "Where is Link?"

She smirked.

I felt something hit me over the head and my world went black as I fell.

####

Five akuma were easy prey. I slayed them and returned to the place where I left Allen, but I couldn't find her or the stupid observer. I searched everywhere for them, I was beginning to get a bit freaked out. I returned to our room and checked, but it was empty.

I walked to Link's room and also found it empty. I checked the closet and found Link unconscious, tied up and gagged, in only his boxers.

I ran for the closest phone and dialed the Order.

"Hello?" Komui answered the phone.

"She's gone! Allen's gone!" I finally said in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
